elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Valley Redoubt
Lost Valley Redoubt is a sprawling ruin at the southwestern portion of The Reach and is located about halfway between Markarth and Falkreath. It is situated at the river-head of the Karth River. The ruins are home to an encampment of Forsworn and Hagravens. At the top, by the waterfall, near Bard's Leap Summit (behind hide screens), a Word Wall is guarded by two Hagravens. Enemies *Leveled Forsworn *Hagravens (guarding the Word wall) *Forsworn Briarheart Facilities *Bedrolls *Cooking Place *Forge *Grindstone *Tanning Rack Notable items *Chest random loot *Potions in tents *Soul Gems *Elixir of the Defender Word Wall *Become Ethereal *The wall can be found by standing in the stream leading to Bard's Leap Summit and going upstream (due south) until it reaches the base of the cliff. Quests *Possible location for Jarl Igmund of Markarth's quest to retrieve Hrolfdir's Shield. Trivia *There are two Silver Ore veins here. *If the Dragonborn jumps off the nearby Bard's Leap Summit and survives, the ghost of a bard will tell a story and increase the Speech skill by one. *It's possible to use Unrelenting Force on the Hagravens or Briarheart at the top of the cliff, only to have them land in the deep pool of Bard's Leap Summit and survive. The player must then face them again if they travel back down the valley. *There are no underground segments to Lost Valley Redoubt, making it one of the few above ground "dungeons" in the game. *If one sneaks up on the hagravens, it is possible to catch them performing the dark ritual which turns a human Forsworn into a Forsworn Briarheart. The Briarheart will revive afterwards and attack. *If sneaking and undetected, a Forsworn near the entrance can be heard talking to a dead Nord, whose head is positioned over a bloody grindstone: "Nord skulls make the best axes. 'bout the only use they're good for." Additionally, sneaking into the enclosure (past the Mammoth skull trap) undetected will also reveal two Forsworn talking to each other: Forsworn 1 "...hear he's finally decided to let the Hags turn him into a Briarheart." Forsworn 2 "That's a true Reachmen. Hope he heads to Markarth to take out some of the Nords." *The Briarheart on the table near the Word Wall cannot be searched nor harmed when the Hagravens are performing the ritual. In addition, even if the ritual is interrupted, he will still revive and become hostile. However, if one (or both) of the Hagravens is killed while they are chanting the incantation, the Briarheart will instantly die. *On the middle level of the ruin (before Bard's Leap), there is a bloody torso of a skeleton lying on a table with a saw and its legs on the ground, indicating that the Forsworn cut someone's legs off while they were alive. There is also a bloody improvised headsman's chopping block and bucket near a large tent, as if they were performing executions. Appearances * es:Reducto del Valle Perdido de:Schanze des Vergessenen Tals ru:Оплот Потерянная Долина Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations